


Race to Runaway

by Iamfrustrationnn



Series: Race to Runaway Series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrid Hofferson-centric, Cute Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson are Cousins, I Love Stoick the Vast, My First AO3 Post, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Slowburn Hiccstrid, he tries ok?, stormfly deserves more appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfrustrationnn/pseuds/Iamfrustrationnn
Summary: Hiccup ran away in the ring. He hasn't been seen in years.But life on Berk has changed drastically. The dragons have moved in and the war with the Berserkers has long since ended.But when Dagur the Deranged escapes, Astrid and the others will have to leave Berk.They will find new species, new lands and maybe...a familiar face...
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Race to Runaway Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201799
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Eye of the Beholder Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on AO3. I'm working things out so if you could just bear with me?  
> This is my take on the 'Hiccup Runs Away' thing. Although Hiccup won't actually appear for a long time.  
> For now we will be focusing on the other dragon riders.  
> Also, this will be Astrid's point of view until I say otherwise.  
> DISCLAIMER: The day I own HTTYD is the day that we stop crying over Stoick's death.

"Come on Stormfly! A little higher... WOOO HOOO!!" I shouted in exhilaration as we climbed higher and higher into the sky. 

"Ok girl, what do you say we try this one more time?" A squawk was all the warning I had before we sped into the clouds. "YEAHA" I shouted, before I realised, I was flying off the saddle. "Umm, Stormfly?"

The blue nadder doubled back and dove beneath me. I righted myself in mid-air as Stormfly snapped her wings open, causing me to land back in the saddle. "Whoa!" I sighed, "We might have to adjust that saddle, huh girl?" Stormfly purred before flying back towards Berk.

It has been three years since the war with the Berserkers, and nearly four since dragons became our friends, and life on Berk has never been more peaceful.

All of the dragon riders have found jobs to do; Snotlout has a new job as Official Weapons Tester. Although I think Gobber made that position just to get to shoot him out of a catapult (Not that I'm complaining).

Speaking of which, I made Stormfly hover as I watched Snotlout fly over us shouting "IT WOOOORKS!!" This was a normal occurrence. What I was waiting for, was the moment when Snotlout realised that he was headed for the cart of weapons that the twins put there.

"GAH!! HOOKFANG!!" And there it is. I watched as the brownish red Monstrous Nightmare grabbed Snotlout by the leg, and heard the viking grumble. This is the sixth time it has happened, and Hookfang always waits till the last second.

It never gets old.

Speaking of which, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, have devoted their lives to Loki; the god of pranks. Lucky for us. 

Fishlegs has taken upon himself to educate the youth of Berk about all the Berkian history. Even now I could hear him regaling the kids of the time when the Speed Stingers attacked. He seemed to have found his calling.

As for me, I have decided to become head of patrol. Somebody has to keep a look out, might as well be me. Plus it gives me the perfect excuse to get away from the village.

Plus, there is the chance we may- A traitorous whisper in my head started before I slammed a brick wall on the thought. No. We tried that years ago. Patrol is just patrol. No other reasons behind it.

We found nothing suspicious (apart from the twins lurking behind a sea stack). There hasn't been anything in years, so I didn't know what I was expecting. I was about to head back and call it a day, before I heard Mulch and Bucket's distressed shout.

"SEA MONSTER!!" I directed Stormfly to dive down, thinking that it was probably just a Scauldron. Instead, I found the twins congratulating themselves on their 'Loki'ing' Bucket and Mulch. 

"Ruff, Tuff!" I started, "Are you serious? And is that Johann?" I asked finally noticing the lump on the Zipplebacks back.

"Help me," The trader wailed. Tuffnut just laughed, "There is nothing more serious than a Loki my dear friend. Am I right, Johann?" All he got for a response was the trader spitting out a stream of salt water.

"Get him back to Berk." I ordered. This can't be good.

\------

"All we managed to get out of Johann was this; Dagur escaped Outcast Island and commandeered his ship." I said to the other dragon riders as we gathered around a map. "He threw Johann overboard, around here." I gestured to a spot on the map near Outcast Island. 

"So that leaves us, " Snotlout started, "With I dunno, the entire ocean to search! No thank you."

I was about to respond, before I heard, "Lady Astrid!" I turned to see Trader Johann approaching.

"Trader Johann!" I greeted politely, "I'm glad to see you're up!"

"And feeling much better! Thanks for asking. More importantly," He said, changing the subject, "I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading." While he was talking, Johann waved a hand over the map, gesturing to...

"Outside the archipelago?" I asked. We had never explored that far, only sticking to the more familiar lands around Berk. Maybe that's why we never found- new dragons. I corrected myself mentally.

Johann answered my question, oblivious to my near slip up in my head. "No. Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands."

"We've never been out that far." Fishlegs said cautiously, although I could see the excited gleam in his eyes. He was always extremely excited whenever we found a new species, probably more so than anyone else.

"When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map, one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden inside the fog bank." Johann continued.

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Snotlout snarked.

"If I may be allowed to finish-" Johann started, before being cut off.

"Johann, the last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Outcast Island! So no, no finishing!"

"Snotlout!" I warned. I turned back to the trader, "Johann, is there anything else we need to know? Why is the graveyard so important?" I then quickly added, "The short version."

Johann looked at me seriously for once; "It's where I store all my treasures and wares."

We stared at him in shock. "wow. Concise and to the point. Who knew he had it in him?" Tuffnut murmured. I had to admit I was surprised too.

"Johann, is there anything else?" I asked before he could launch into another long story.

"Yes in fact. There is one ship you must avoid at all costs. It is called... The Reaper. Filled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard!"

"Thank you, Johann. Is there anything you need?" I asked politely.

"No, Lady Astrid. Only to be on my merry way! I have a client who I am currently days late for. Luckily, he is rather forgiving, or I would be in deep trouble." Johann excused himself and left the academy.

"Ok gang. I will take Stormfly and go to the shipyard. Unless of course you want to join me in capturing a crazy maniac." I added with one eyebrow raised.

One look told me they were in.


	2. Eye of the Beholder Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never typed so fast in my life.

Some of these ships. I've never seen anything like it before..." I murmured as we entered the ship graveyard. The fog left a chill in the air and covered us from the light of the moon, making it even creepier than it already was. The way the broken masts moved under the waves, almost made it feel like it was alive. Stop that Astrid. Focus. "Everybody, fan out! If you see anything, send out a signal!"

Stormfly and I swooped between the ships, searching for anything that could point to Dagur. Nothing. When Stormfly worriedly chirped, I put my hand on the spot right under her wing joint. "It's ok Stormfly. I'm sure it's nothing."

We flew between a few sea stacks before a large tattered ship came into sight. It loomed over the waves like a skeleton. Its sail shifted softly in the wind, giving the illusion of breathing. Two curved daggers pointed toward the centre of the circle, as if challenging anyone to come aboard.

"That's got to be the Reaper." I whispered to no one.

"Well, no sign of Dagur." Fishlegs sighed as we regrouped on the stem of a mostly intact ship. "We must've gotten here first."

"Ok. Does anybody have suggestions?" I was better at battle strategy than long term planning. It was easier than planning out each move that you or the enemy might make. It was why I was always beaten at Maces and Talons by Hic- No. Don't think about it. Not right now anyway.

"Well, we can't wait all day for Dagur," said Fishlegs, "But we can't leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them!"

"And use the profits to build a new armada." I finished.

"Well, we could steal it first." Ruff suggested.

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Tuffnut declared. "I hereby disown you!"

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea, Ruff." If we took the treasure back to Berk before Dagur got here, then we would get Johann his treasure back, and Dagur wouldn't get his hands on it.

Everybody approached their chosen ships, while I hovered over the Reaper. "Covered in booby traps from stem to stern." Johann had said. What could be on that boat that people would go through that much trouble to hide?

I peered down the trapdoor that sat in the middle of the boat. So far, we had found and triggered one trap, but there should be a lot more. This trap door seemed to be the perfect spot to be rigged with something.

Well, only one way to find out.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" The nadder shot a line of spines down the darkness. All landed with a shink! except one, which landed with a SNAP! I looked down and saw that one spine had been snapped in half by a hidden bear trap at the bottom. Well, better than my leg, I thought as I crawled down.

The hull was dark, even when I lit a lantern. There were seemingly empty cages lining the walls, and strange writing scattered across the ceiling. Overall, it had a very creepy feel. 

I heard Stormfly whimper behind me. “What is it girl?” I asked turning to her. She was staring at a cage. It looked empty, until I approached with a torch in hand. Inside, the moonlight and torchlight reflected on a ghostly white shape, that looked extremely similar to… “Dragon bones.”

Stormfly whimpered again. “Oh, I’m sorry girl.” I whispered while reaching over to hug her. “You didn’t need to see that. Whoever ran this ship was definitely no friend to dragons.”

I noticed a door at the end of the hall. Keeping close to the cages to avoid setting off anymore traps, we made our way to the end. 

It was a very ornate door. Almost ridiculously so. Bejewelled and lined with gold as if daring anyone to steal. The rubies above the handle glistened tauntingly in the torchlight. Almost maliciously.

We’re not here to admire a door! I told myself. I tried turning the handle. Locked, of course. I signalled Stormfly to blast the door. I covered my mouth as dust went everywhere. Luckily, we didn’t set off anymore traps.

The dust cloud cleared to reveal what looked like the captain’s quarters. There where empty boxes and chests along the walls, and a burnt-out lantern on the ceiling. A fine layer of dust coated everything like a blanket. A map stood proud on the opposite side of the door, although the ink had long since faded. In the middle of the room sat a desk with a rather chiefly seat behind it, from which, to my disgust, a nadder skull hung like a trophy.

I noticed a small shape on the desk. I moved the torch closer, and watched the light reveal a cylinder mounted on a pedestal. As I drew closer, I could see linings of gold as they flickered with the approaching firelight. Two rubies appeared, flickering and dancing with their own kind of light. 

I saw now that it resembled a dragon head, with rubies for eyes and gold for scales. What could this be? I thought. It couldn’t just be a decorative piece if the ship was this booby trapped.

“If it’s on this ship, then it’s be no good for dragons.” I said to Stormfly. Making a decision, I lifted the cylinder of the pedestal. I don’t know what I was expecting. Maybe a net from the ceiling, or poison darts, knock out gas. 

But certainly not an axe hurtling from nowhere.

Stormfly yanked me out of the way and on to her back. She barged through the hall, dodging arrows and axes. I scampered up the ladder and closed the door as fast as possible. I heard the Clank of Stormfly’s tail spikes opening and ready to strike.

I looked up to see what was wrong, and only had enough time to shout, “Down girl!” As I saw the man she was about to shoot.

“Astrid!” Greeted Dagur.


	3. Eye of the Beholder Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write :)

“Did you miss me? Cause I missed you! Every day for THREE YEARS! I thought about you.”

Ok. Creepy. I shook the surprise out of my head and focused on Dagur. His hair was a lot wilder than the last time I saw him, though I actually can’t remember seeing him without a helmet. He had grown a beard, rather hazardly cut, marred by a collection of old scars crisscrossing the right side of his face.

He stepped aside, revealing the other dragon riders in a cage, banging the walls and whattheHelisSnotloutwearing??

“I missed you too, Missy.” The berserker added, gesturing to Stormfly.

“What do you want Dagur?” I asked while keeping my anger in check.

“ASTRID! THE GIANT EELS SCARED AWAY THE DRAGONS!” Tuffnut shouted as if I was a million miles away. Giant eels? 

“QUIET!” Dagur shouted, “Can’t you see that I am having a civil conversation here?” I almost snorted at that.

“We are definitely NOT having a civil conversation. Now let. Them. Go.” I snarled, gripping my axe for good measure.

“Hmm. Let me think about that.” He said while pulling a face as if he was considering it. “Maybe I will let them go if I get his jewels.” He said while gesturing to Ruffnut. A guard hit the butt of his axe to Ruff’s stomach, causing her to spit out I bunch of jewels. I don’t even want to know honestly.

When Ruffnut let out a grunt of protest, Dagur winced. “Ooh. Thought that was the dude. Never can tell with those two.” The berserker turned his attention back to me, “I’ll also take whatever you have behind your back, thank you very much.”

I grudgingly handed the cylindrical object to Dagur. “You won’t get very far with that, you know.”

Dagur let out an overdramatic sigh. “Oh ‘strid. Do we always have to dance the same dance, you and I?” Not that you’re not a fabulous dancer.” He added, getting WAY to close for my liking. He backed off when Stormfly let out a warning growl.

“Easy girl. Not now.” I said while doing a few hand motions behind my back.

“That’s right, Missy Nadder. Not today. But sometime very soon! Yes, very soon. Now if you excuse me, I have people to see, armies to build, revenge to plot… Wow, so much to do and so little time!” Dagur rambled on. “You guys must have been so bored these last few years. Isn’t this exciting?”

I didn’t even justify that with a response.

“Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell for now, Astrid. Until we meet again, on the field of battle.” With that, they left.

The moment they left the boat, Stormfly let out a magnesium blast to the lock of the cage. Nothing happened. Not even a glow.

“Dragon proof bars?” Fishlegs shrieked, before adding, “Oh how fascinating.”

“Not the time, Fishlegs.” I shouted in exasperation.

I looked behind me to were Dagur was starting to leave the fog. I couldn’t let him take the mystery object, but I couldn’t leave everyone here.

“Astrid. We will be fine. I think.” Snotlout said, to my surprise. “Just go!”

I looked back to be sure, then mounted Stormfly. We sped to the ship slowly disappearing into the mist.

I led Stormfly so we had been hidden by the fog. Invisible to anyone below us. Preserve the element of surprise, I told myself. We waited till the ship was a little bit in front of us. They would be expecting us to come from the Reaper. Not the complete opposite direction.

I could hear Dagur complaining that I didn’t follow them. Then he was admiring the dragon shaped object. I waited until he was distracted with Savage, then swooped down and grabbed the object.

“Thank you kindly!” I shouted, before flying back to the ship.

The scream of Dagur’s frustration was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Astrid would be slightly less reckless when it comes to battle strategy. Plus, as we know, she loves the element of surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Good? Terrible? Horrible?  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
